


Türchen 10 - Mopsulatius

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johannes und Max haben es sich gemütlich gemacht. Leon muss erst noch überzeugt werden. Und Diamond ist natürlich auch wieder von der Partie. - Fortsetzung von Mopsburrito</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 10 - Mopsulatius

**Author's Note:**

> So, hier ist Teil 2 des Trios :D

**Wortzahl:** 1958  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

Eigentlich wollten Max und Johannes sich nur noch ein bisschen ins Bett legen und kuscheln, aber irgendwann müssen sie wohl eingeschlafen sein. Als nämlich die Haustüre aufgeht und man Leons Schritte im Gang hört, braucht Max ein Weilchen, um in der Realität anzukommen.  
Ah, Hütte, Johannes' Arme um ihn, sein Körper an seinem Rücken, Leons Schritte und Diamonds Tapsen.

Max dreht sich um. Okay, der Verdacht, dass sie beide eingeschlafen sind, bestätigt sich – Johannes' Augenlider hängen auf Halbmast, man sieht ihm an, dass er gerade eben erst aufgewacht ist.  
Trotzdem lächelt er. Zwar ganz schwach, aber gut erkennbar. Max lächelt zurück, lässt sich näher an ihn ziehen. Johannes' Lippen streifen seine Ohrmuschel kurz.

Dann öffnet sich die Türe und sie hören, wie Leon hereinkommt. An und für sich ja echt schön, aber... Leon war bis gerade eben draußen. In der Kälte. Er wird eiskalt sein.  
Müsste er sich jetzt für einen der beiden Männer entscheiden, würde er Johannes nehmen. Der ist wenigstens schön warm.

„Ach, ihr liegt immer noch im Bett?“

Etwas widerwillig dreht Max sich wieder um, damit er den Neuankömmling ansehen kann. Hinter ihm rappelt Johannes sich halb auf, er lehnt sich gegen Max.

„Ist nicht jeder so übermotiviert wie du. Kommst du ins Bett?“

Natürlich sieht Leon ihn erst einmal abschätzig an. Dann fährt er damit fort, seinen Schal von seinem Hals zu wickeln.  
Ist doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Wenn er dem Schal seinen Pulli folgen lässt und die Hose und...  
Tut er nicht. Nachdem er den Schal zu ihren Klamotten geworfen hat, greift er nach etwas, das er auf einem Stuhl abgelegt hat. Es ist eine Schachtel.

„Ich war einkaufen, während ihr noch gepennt habt.“  
„Klar warst du das. Und Diamond?“

Leon wird ein winziges bisschen rot um die Nase. Ihm ist bewusst, dass sie ihn gesehen haben – dass sie gesehen haben, dass er nicht draußen war, um Erledigungen zu machen, sondern auch, um mit dem Mops zu spielen.

„Hat mich begleitet. Gassi gehen und so.“

Mit diesen Worten wirft er die Schachtel aufs Bett, direkt vor Max.  
Spekulatius. War ja klar. Leon liebt diese Kekse. Max dagegen weiß nicht so recht, was er damit anfangen soll. Er tendiert sogar dazu, diese Kekse nicht zu mögen – wenn Leon Spekulatius isst, schmeckt er beim nächsten Kuss danach und Max findet den Geschmack komisch.  
Er will die Schachtel von sich weg schieben, doch Johannes kommt ihm zuvor. Er schnappt sich den Karton und liest, was darauf steht.

„Spekulatius? Lecker?“

Oh nein. Nicht noch ein Spekulatius-Fanatiker.  
Das denkt auch Leon – sein Blick wird kurz böse. Eigentlich ist es ihm nämlich ganz recht, dass Max keinen Spekulatius mag, er isst ihn ja eh am liebsten alleine.

„Kommst du jetzt endlich her?“  
„Du gibst keine Ruhe, wenn ich es nicht tu', oder?“  
„Nö, tut er nicht. Und ich auch nicht.“

Der Anblick von Spekulatius hat Johannes offenbar endlich aufgeweckt. Nun kann er sich auch am Gespräch beteiligen – und daran, Leon dazu zu überreden, dass er sich endlich zu ihnen legt.  
Tatsächlich überzeugt ihn die Zweimannfront. Seufzend zieht er sich den Pulli über den Kopf, inklusive T-Shirt, die Hose folgt.

„Alles aus.“

Leon wäre nicht Leon, wenn er das nicht wieder als Anstoß für eine Diskussion sehen würde.

„Ihr habt euch noch nicht mal angezogen? Mich beobachten geht, aber anziehen nicht?“

Darauf könnte Max locker etwas erwidern. Sie können sich wunderbar kabbeln, können stundenlang Wortgefechte führen. Allerdings nur, wenn Johannes nicht dabei ist. Der hat nämlich seine ganz eigene Art, ihre Kabbeleien wortlos im Keim zu ersticken.  
Jetzt auch wieder. Ganz sanft streicht er die Haarsträhnen hinter Max' Ohr nach oben und küsst dann die freigelegten Stellen. Max bringt er damit sofort zum Schweigen und als er nach dem ersten Moment des Genießens wieder die Augen öffnet, sieht er, dass Leon sich schweigend, dafür nun aber doch hastig, seiner letzten Kleidungsstücke erledigt.

Allzu kalt ist er gar nicht, stellt Max fest, als Leon ins Bett krabbelt und sich auf den freien Fleck vor ihn legt. Absolut erträglich, vor allem, weil er in Form von Johannes eine menschliche Heizung im Rücken hat. Er riecht sogar ein bisschen nach Kälte, Frost und Schnee, findet Max. Zumindest seine Haare, in die er seine Nase vergräbt.

Leon rutscht näher, auch er schlingt die Arme um Max. Kurz hebt Max seinen Oberkörper an, damit Leon seinen linken Arm unter ihm hindurch schieben kann. Auch Johannes bekommt etwas von der Umarmung ab, glaubt er – es ist praktisch, dass Leon so lange Arme hat.

Ja, so lässt es sich leben. Mit einem Freund vor und einem Freund hinter sich. Mit Leons Bein, das sich über seine schiebt, mit Leon, der ihm so nah ist, der seine Wange streichelt, der ihn ganz langsam küsst. Und mit Johannes, der immer noch halb auf ihm liegt und immer noch die Haut hinter seinem Ohr mit Küssen bedeckt.  
Leider hat Leon noch andere Pläne.

Nach einem ausführlichen Kuss rappelt er sich auf und beugt sich halb über Max. Er hört ganz eindeutig, wie auch Johannes einen Kuss bekommt, dann, nach einem kurzen Moment, lässt er sich wieder neben ihm sinken. In der Hand hat er die Spekulatius-Packung, die Johannes vorher unter die Lupe genommen hat.

„Leon, nicht im Bett.“  
„Einer?“  
„Nur ausnahmsweise.“

Und nur deshalb, weil sich plötzlich Johannes' Hand ganz fest auf seine Hüfte legt. Wer weiß, was er tun würde, wenn Max den Verzehr von Spekulatius im Bett verbieten würde. Johannes' Kitzelattacken sind extrem fies, er kann einen damit richtig quälen.

Leon reißt derweil die Packung auf und nimmt einen Keks heraus. Doch statt ihn sich in den Mund zu schieben, schnalzt er mit der Zunge.

„Hey, Diamond!“

Der Hund hört tatsächlich. Die Türe, die Leon nur angelehnt hat, öffnet sich, Diamond kommt herein getrippelt. Leon wirft ihr den Keks zu.

„Darf sie überhaupt so etwas essen?“

Diesmal piekst Johannes ihn wirklich in die Seite.

„Ey!“  
„Könntest ja auch mal mich fragen. Ich kenn' die Dame schon viel länger.“

Natürlich könnte er das. Aber mit Johannes kann er sich einfach nicht kabbeln und mit Leon halt schon.

„Leon, beschütz' mich. Johannes ist gemein zu ihr.“

Es geschehen doch noch Wunder – Leon gehorcht sofort. Er rutscht wieder auf, seine Hand schiebt sich in Max' Haare. Sie grinsen sich kurz an, Max ignoriert das kurze Zwicken in seiner Seite. Jetzt kann Johannes ihn noch so viel kitzeln, jetzt gehört er erst einmal Leon.  
Leon, der ganz langsam seine Lippen auf die von Max legt, der ganz langsam seine Zunge in seinen Mund schiebt... Leon kann, wenn er Bock hat, so richtig tief und intensiv küssen und gerade hat er scheinbar so richtig viel Bock darauf.

Johannes ist trotzdem noch da und längst nicht in Vergessenheit geraten. Wie könnte er auch, wenn er so sanft Max' Bauch streichelt, dass es fast schon kitzelt, aber dennoch angenehm ist? Und dann wandert seine Hand Stück für Stück nach unten, bis sie bei seinem halbharten Schwanz ankommt.  
Max keucht in den Kuss, keucht in Leons Mund, seine Hüfte zuckt nach hinten, näher zu Johannes, der nun ganz gemächlich seine Hand an seiner Erektion auf und ab gleiten lässt. Und gleichzeitig ist immer noch Leons Zunge in seinem Mund und raubt ihm den Verstand.

Zwei Männer neben ihm, beide nackt. Wie konnte er jahrelang davon überzeugt sein, dass alles, was über einen Partner hinausgeht, zu viel ist?  
Es ist nicht so, dass er mit Leon alleine unzufrieden war. Auch heute würde ihm nichts fehlen, wenn er nur Leon hätte. Aber Johannes gibt ihnen so viel, es ist so schön, ihn dabei zu haben. Und das denkt er nicht nur, weil Johannes gerade seinen Schwanz in seiner Hand hat.

Leon keucht nun auch, er reibt sich an Max' Hüfte. Auch er ist hart, spürt Max nun.  
Nicht nur sie. Johannes macht das Triple komplett, seine Erektion drückt gegen Max' Po. Ging ja jetzt ganz schön schnell – von „Wir liegen gemütlich miteinander im Bett“ zu „Wir sind alle scharf aufeinander“.

Max grinst, er grinst so breit, dass Leon und er den Kuss kurzzeitig unterbrechen. So kann er ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nase hauchen, bevor sein Grinsen wieder weitere Zärtlichkeiten vorerst unmöglich macht.

„Und? Immer noch schlimm, dass wir noch nicht aufgestanden sind und uns angezogen haben?“

Leons Hand, die sich auf seinen Po legt und ihn an sich zieht, spricht eine eindeutige Sprache.  
Noch eindeutiger kann es nur Johannes ausdrücken. Er verpasst ihm einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf.

„Klappe halten. Küssen.“

Eigentlich ein echt guter Vorschlag. Aber Leon hat etwas dagegen. Plötzlich rappelt er sich wieder auf, er schnappt sich sein Kissen. Als er aufsteht und sich das Kissen gegen den Schritt drückt, fällt auch Max ein, was nicht passt – es ist, wenn man nicht anderweitig beschäftigt ist, kaum zu überhören.  
Neben dem Bett sitzt immer noch Diamond mit ihrem Spekulatius. Sie kaut genüsslich vor sich hin, Leon muss ihr Schmatzen mitbekommen haben.

„So, Prinzesschen, jetzt lässt du mal die Jungs alleine.“

Diamond quiekt, als Leon sie mit einem Arm – mit dem anderen hält er immer noch sein Kissen, als würde das für den Hund etwas ändern – hochhebt und sie kurz an seine Brust drückt. Max hört hinter sich ein leises Lachen, Johannes' Lippen streifen plötzlich sein Ohr und er flüstert ihm etwas zu.

„Die Mopsmama...“

Ja, dafür, dass Leon anfangs derjenige war, der am meisten über Diamond gelästert hat, liebt er sie jetzt sehr. Er begründet das damit, dass es bei ihm, im Gegensatz zu ihnen, kleine verblendete Liebe ist – er kennt alle Schwächen der Mopsdame und liebt sie trotzdem. Seiner Meinung nach ist das die ehrlichste und echteste Form der Liebe.  
Nun ja, wenn er meint. Max mag Diamond, weil sie niedlich ist – Johannes sowieso. Die „echteste und ehrlichste Form der Liebe“ hebt er sich lieber für seine Männer auf. Von denen kennt er ja auch sämtliche Macken und liebt sie nichtsdestotrotz.

Natürlich verschwindet Diamond nicht von alleine. Am liebsten würde sie sich wahrscheinlich zu ihnen legen und sich mit Keksen füttern lassen. Leon ist jedoch unerbittlich. Liebevoll, aber unerbittlich. Er verlässt mit ihr das Schlafzimmer, ignoriert dabei eiskalt ihr Grunzen, während er ihr liebevoll zuredet.

Kaum hat er die Türe hinter sich zugezogen, legt Johannes seine Hand auf Max' Schulter und drückt ihn so nach unten, dass er mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze liegt. Sein Grinsen ist eindeutig – es lässt sofort sämtliche Gedanken an den kleinen Mops verschwinden und die Gedanken an Sex, Sex, Sex ein Comeback feiern.  
Johannes drückt seine Beine auseinander, dann rollt er sich auf ihn und lässt sich zwischen seine Beine sinken. Nun ist er an der Reihe mit küssen.

Max schlingt seine Arme und Beine um ihn. Auch wenn Leon besser küsst, sind Johannes' Küsse wahnsinnig gut – Leons Küsse sind halt auf Fünf-Sterne-Niveau und Johannes hat vier Sterne. Beides absolute Spitzenklasse. Und dann noch Johannes' Hände, die seinen Oberkörper auf und ab streicheln...  
Er will mehr.

Johannes auch. Langsam rutscht er hin und her, bis sich sein Glied zwischen seine Pobacken schiebt. Max keucht. Ja, so etwas hat er gemeint.  
Dann öffnet sich die Türe, Leon ist zurück. Diesmal ohne Begleitung, wie es scheint. Das Geräusch von Pfoten auf dem Boden fehlt.

Ausnahmsweise kommt keine Beschwerde. Leon hält sich nicht damit auf, sich darüber aufzuregen, dass sie nicht auf ihn gewartet haben und einfach ohne ihn weitergemacht haben. Wortlos nimmt er wieder seinen Platz neben Max ein, sofort steigt er mit ein. Max spürt, wie sich Leons Körper an seinen – und an Johannes' – schmiegt, sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er beginnt, Johannes' Hals zu küssen.

Es ist perfekt, findet Max.


End file.
